Time Swings
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: Jack Frost pops in on another guardian, Spring, who seems different than usual. Jack's curiosity is piqued and decides to hang around till the mystery is solved. Jack Frost X OC (Spring) possibly a one shot


Time Swings

"For spring, you're pretty moody."

"For spring you're pretty moody," she mimicked, but it was only half heartily. Truthfully, she wanted to be left alone, moodiness and all.

Her newfound companion landed gently, only a couple steps before her, but without looking up Spring walked around him. "Pfft," he made a noise. "Are you really going to ignore me?" She kept walking, she indeed meant to, but if there was anything that the guardian of winter was was being persistent. Besides, he liked a good challenge every now and then, for amusement really rather than anyone else's gain.

At first he tried to get her attention by simply landing a few steps before her, but she got better at dodging them after a while, and even though once or twice she brushed his body, she didn't stop to apologize, much less note him. Quickly getting bored Jack decided to do something a little more drastic, without much thought he used his staff to create snow under her, before Spring knew any better she felt her feet freeze upon the touch of ice and she tripped, falling face down.

Unsuspecting Spring broke into tears and Jack who hadn't intended her to fall so bad ran to her only to stare back in utter shock. She was crying, but not just casual tears, but rather deep heavy sobs. Jack stared back in confusion and hesitated whether to speak up or not. Boy was he in trouble he thought, but as moments passed and her sobs didn't cease he couldn't help but feel that there was more behind those tears than his stupid careless joke.

"Spring?" he asked slowly at first. No response. She was totally absorbed in her own woes that she didn't so much as pause. He then tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. Jack analyzed her face for any change of expression, but she remained lost in her own world. "Spring," he said with much firmness this time, and placed his other hand on her remaining shoulder. This got her attention.

It was as if this was the first time she noted his presence and a deep blush seemed to begin forming on her face. Jack smiled softly. "J-jack," she stammered and he could easily read that she was trying to form some excuse as her eyes wandered away from him, but she had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she couldn't recall the accident, thus losing a perfectly good excuse to blame her tears on.

"What's going on, Spring?" Jack smiled gently, trying not to scare her off. Spring was as timid as the buds that came with her time of year.

She took a deep breath and exhaled it out loudly. Looking down she confessed, "things haven't really turned out the way I planned them to." Her eyes curiously looked up to see that he was sincerely paying attention. She continued, "the buds aren't blooming and- and- you're snow isn't helping either," she grumbled.

"Well, okay, I can probably stop," she looked up at him with a frown, "Okay, okay! I'll stop now, but still there's something else you're not telling me."

Spring cringed, caught, she thought. "But if you don't want to tell me that's fine." Bewildered she looked up, straight into his blue eyes. He smiled, "It's okay to keep your secrets, but just don't let them get to you. You're stronger than whatever's bugging you and I know you'll get through them."

Spring found herself smiling despite herself and without much thinking hugged him, but it only lasted seconds before she remembered herself and pulled away. Jack was slightly confused, but as he laid eyes on her determined face he let it go. "Thank you," she beamed. Part of her wanted to confess it all, but another part knew he could only do so much and she would only burden him with unnecessarily so she decided past it. "Hey, do you have time?"

This caught Jack off guard, but he nodded enthusiastically, "Sure."

"There's something you should see," Spring began to get up. She offered to help Jack up and Jack took her hand, but rather pulled her back down. This sent them both into laughter, but she made her way back up. "Come on! Do you want to see it or not? It looks best by moonlight."

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading!

I intended this to be a one shot, a jack x oc (spring), but I might make it into something a bit longer...well hope you enjoyed it (it's been a while since I've written anything)! :)


End file.
